Diez maneras de demostrar cariño según Nyo! Belarús
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Belarús no es el típico pasivo tierno y adorable, y nadie entiende que carajos tenía en la cabeza el americano cuando se enamoró de él...bueno, sin que nadie lo sepa, Nikolai tenía ese lado tierno que sólo América podía percibir... él y sólo él. [America x Nyo!Belarús]


**¡Nuevo AmeBelaaaaaaaaa!¡Voy. Dominar este fandom con mi OTP!, Estoy subiendo esto desde el avión😂, pero eso no me va a impedir subir fics de Hetalia..ah~ este es un regalo para fujoshis: YAOI😗😅😝🌚**

 **NYO! Bielorrusia: Nikolai Arlovski.**

 **diccionario previo:**

 _ty moj hiero: Tu eres mi héroe._

 _ja ciabie kachaju...: Te amo_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO._**

* * *

 **Diez maneras de demostrar cariño según Belarús.**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

« _No porque no lo haga significa que no lo sienta »-Anonimo._

 _._

.

Alfred estaba loco, todos los sabian. Siempre había tenido una ligera dosis de locura que según Francia, era herencia del propio Arthur, ¿de quien más sino de alguien que hablaba con la nada?. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que América estaba loco, él lo sabía y no le importaba, es más, no hacía nada por cambiar.

Pero esta vez, Jones se pasó de la raya con la locura. ¿Quien carajos logra enamorarse del psicópata hermano pequeño de Ivan?¡¿A quien rayos se le ocurre semejante estupidez?...Ah, si: A los Estados Unidos de norteamerica.

Arthur casi se cae de cara cuando el de gafas les comunicó que estaba en una "relación" con Nikolai Arlovski; Matthew abrió su boca cuanto pudo y Francis al final tuvo que evitar que el inglés se enfrascara en el ron para sacar de su mente la fucking duda existencial de «¿En que rayos me equivoqué en su formación?»...claro, era un similar estereotipo de padre frente a Alfred. ¡Y él que juraba por su reina que el americano acabaría con Vietnam!

Nadie sabe. Nadie entiende. Entre las miles de parejas que se formaban, esa era la más extraña de todas; ¿El psicópata soviético y el héroe benefactor y súper potencia mundial?, Ni en el más puto y raro de los sueños.

—¡Nick~ _,my Honeeey!_ —se escuchó el grito del rubio por lo largo del pasillo de la ONU. Las naciones se giran extrañadas cuando ven al estadounidense abrazando a un albino de estatura más baja y mirada intimidante.—¡Nick, _sweetheart!¡I miss you!._ —le rodeó por detrás.

El soviético frunció el ceño al sentir el lloriqueo infantil de Alfred en su cuello.

—No me toques.—Fue lo único que dijo antes de apartarse y caminar con algo de velocidad a la junta. Jones lo siguió sin mucho éxito.

¿En serio?¿Que mierda le veía a ese niñato atorrante y antisocial?. La húngara miró discretamente la cámara fotográfica del japonés, ahí había más evidencia de la que todo el mundo veía. Si, un rubor pálido en las mejillas de Nikolai, cosa que fue captada por la cámara de Japón.

Bielorrusia era un obsesivo, pero cuando uno realmente se enamora, no se enferma mentalmente..sólo se idiotiza a su manera.

 **1.—Primera manera:**

— _Hey.—le llamó el americano con voz suave. El bielorruso se reincorporó al notar que yacía dormido.—¿En que piensas?—sonrió al somnoliento chico._

 _—En mi futura boda con mi hermano mayor.—sentenció sin rodeos. El aspecto alegre genuino de Alfred cambió a uno más forzado._

 _—Oh, ya veo.—responde con falsedad, sigue manteniendo la sonrisa triste; se levanta de la mesa hasta sentir una mano blanca jalando su chaqueta._

 _Lo mira confundido._

 _—Era...broma._

 **2.—Segunda manera:**

[ _EN UN DÍA LIBRE]_

 _Era una tarde tranquila por las calles de New york. En el departamento de Alfred Jones, estaban los dos muchachos en la sala. El más alto leía un cómic de Marvel, mientras que el otro un libro grueso y de gran contenido._

 _El chico estadounidense estaba tan cerrado en la trama de la historieta, que no sintió cuando el otro joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro y se deslizaba mas para su lado._

 _—¿Hmp?._

 _—¿Que?¿Esta parte del sofá es tuya?.—le interroga al confundido Alfred. Este no dice nada cuando lee las intenciones de Arlovski._

 _—¡Aww~, Nikki!—deja el comic y abrazó a su novio.—Solo debes pedírmelo~, ¿Right?_

 _—C-calla, im-imbécil.._

 _[EN UNA JUNTA]_

 _—¡Nick, abrazame please!—Alfred alzó sus brazos con intenciones de rodearlos en el receso de la conferencia._

 _—No, vete al diablo._

 _—¡p-pero..._

 _—No._

 _—... siempre cuando estamos solos me pides que..¡Mamaaaa!—grita como nena al ver los cuchillos que le lanzaba el bielorruso, que muy en el fondo, estaba avergonzado._

 **3—.Tercera manera:**

 _—Hermano, casate conmigo. Tienes que casarte conmigo..¡debes casarte conmigo!—masculló enfermizamente Bielorrusia._

 _—¡Vete, por favor!—gimió Rusia, huyendo de manera femenina del pasillo._

 _—¡Casate conmigo!¡Vas a casarte!¡Casate conmigo!¡Casate conmigo!_

 _—No quiero, vete. ¡Te lo ruego, Nikolai!—lloriqueó el ruso._

 _—Casate conmigo, casate conmigo. ¡Casate!¡Casate!¡Cas–_

 _Silencio sepulcral. Los ojos del soviético menor cayeron en la silueta americana que estaba al otro lado del salón, mirándole disimuladamente. Ivan abrió sus ojos aliviado ante tal detención por parte de su hermano, y Toris arqueó una ceja._

 _—¿Belarus?—trató de sacarlo de su hipnotismo el lituano._

 _Nikolai dejo de arrinconar a su hermano y retomó su estoica mirada._

 _—De momento perdí las ganas...—susurro con voz suave.—Debo irme, con permiso._

 _El bielorruso se fue de la sala de conferencias. Toris sólo murmuró si estaba bien, mientras que Ivan iba saltando cual pony encantado en busca de China._

 _Nadie noto que Alfred también se retiró del salón al recibir la sutil seña que había inventado Nikolai cuando planeaban verse._

4 **—.Cuarta manera:**

 _Todo parecía una mañana normal en la casa soviética, hasta que Rusia llegó nuevamente de una junta mundial en España._

 _—b-b-buenos di-dias, señor Rusia.—balbuceó Letonia, dándole recibimiento. El ruso asintió con la cabeza y sonrió inocente._

 _—Oh, ¿Como estan todos?—se dirigió a los tres bálticos que hacían deberes sencillos en la cálida sala de estar._

 _—Bastante bien, señor Rusia.— Toris retenía sus balbuceos._

 _—y-y..¿Co-como está el simpático señor Estados Unidos?—se atrevió a preguntar el letón._

 _—¡Letonia!—mascullo Eduard escandalizado, acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle algo al menor.—S-sabes que al señor Rusia no le gusta que lo nombren._

 _El pequeño abrió sus ojos asustado cual gatito y trago saliva. La mirada de Ivan le aterraba más y más._

 _—¡E-e-es que a mi...—titubeó buscando una salida de su situación.—¡N-no me agrada el señor Estados Unidos!¡L-l-lo odio!¡E-es presumido y gordo!¡S-se cree mejor que los de-demas y es cobarde!¡Como gallina!¡S-si!¡E-eso es!_

 _Un aurua oscura que no pertenecía a Rusia se fue acercando a la puerta de la sala._

 _—Latvia..—dijo un muy apenado Lithuania._

 _—¡...Y-y esos lentes le h-hacen ver viejo y feo!¡Y-y es infantil y..!_

 _La mano rusa sobre la cabeza del menor, le hizo sentir un escalofrío._

 _—Por eso me agradas, Da.—habló el hombre. De pronto, el rechinido de la puerta les mostró a un nada feliz Belarús, quien mataba con la mirada a Raivis._

 _—Hola, Nikolai.—saludó el castaño._

 _El albino alzó las cejas en señal de saludó, rozó intimidante el hombro de Galante y fue rumbo al mesón de vasos de Vodka._

 _Al no ver amenazas, Ivan tomó la palabra:—.Tengo que ir a una junta en Inglaterra, ¿Quien de ustedes quiere hacerme compañía?_

 _Antes de que todos hablarán, Bielorrusia soltó un gruñido y dejó el Vodka._

 _—Llevate a Letonia contigo.—sentenció con malicia._

 _—No es mala idea, Nikolai.—apoyó el mayor.—¿Tu que dices Latvia, da?—sonrie tierno. Típico juego sucio._

 _Todos quedaron atónitos, pobre e inocente Raivis. Por eso Estonia y Lithuania preferían no hablar de América; Rusia lo odiaba y Bielorrusia...bueno..¿lo amaba?_

 **5–.Quinta manera:**

 _Nikolai vio por enésima vez la ventana. Todo cubierto por una capa de nieve , típico en casa de su hermana. Yekaterina estaba en un sofá cálido frente al fuego y frente a él , tejiendo una bufanda mientras tarareaba una canción._

 _—Niki...—lo llamó la ucraniana. El menor subió sus azules ojos medio desganado._

 _—¿Hmp?_

 _—¿Sabias que entregar una prenda cálida en invierno a alguien especial es un símbolo de amor?—le comentó risueña._

 _El muchacho encajó la ceja._

 _—¿De donde sacaste eso?_

 _—En algunos países es así.—le responde y se enfrasca otra vez en el tejido._

 _[...]_

 _Bielorrusia en un invierno común, las calles se iluminan con luces anaranjadas. Minsk es maravillosa cuando es de noche._

 _Alfred toma fotos y selfies por todos lados, no detiene su lengua para hablar, llama la atención de la gente, conoce a los ciudadanos, a todos les agrada. Lo ve incluso jugando con los niños de su nación, patinando sobre hielo, hacer muñecos de nieve y esas cosas. Nikolai sólo lo mira desde lejos, no habla mucho y prefiere mantener distancia._

 _En realidad estaba nervioso. ¡Vamos!¡Jamas debió hacerle caso a Ucrania!..con eso de lo de la prenda del amor y esas cosas. Aunque no debe ser difícil, ya había visto a Islandia hacer eso con Liechstenstein o a su propia hermana con Ivan cuando eran niños._

 _Sería sencillo._

 _—¡Oh, Nick!¡Los inviernos en Bielorrusia son mil veces mejor que los de cualquier otro país soviético!—Jones le exclamaba aún cubierto de nieve y algo enfriado por no traer tanto abrigo._

 _—Ah, okey..—responde secamente, escondiendo detras suyo una prenda._

 _—¡En serio me alegro que me hayas invitado esta vez!¡Yo–_

 _Un golpe certero de una bufanda en su cara, lo hace callar. Su adorable y dedicado Belarús estaba sobre él, tirándole la prenda caliente._

 _—Oye pacotilla, abrigate, ¿Quieres?—habló el albino con un leve rubor cuando vió a Estados Unidos con aquella bufanda mal puesta._

6 **—.Sexta manera:**

 _Fiesta juvenil. Música moderna, risas, trago por todos lados y muchachos bailando por el lugar. Él sólo fue arrastrado por su novio a esa fiesta para las naciones más jóvenes. Ucrania también le había sugerido que se relajara del estrés de su trabajo._

 _Mataba el tiempo conversando con Hong kong, Liechstenstein e Islandia, quienes no bailaban o el asiático era arrastrado a la pista de baile por Taiwan. Los latinos se lucían en la fiesta. Estonia era el excelente DJ y Polonia se creía la reina del baile. Seychelles bailaba sin miedo con un tímido Canadá._

 _Oh, y como no, Alfred se creía el mejor, bailando con todos y todas...riendo, tomando y una que otra vez hablando con las naciones más fiesteras...rodeado de gente. Varias veces le dijo para bailar y siempre le rechazo, prefería hablar con Lily._

 _Y ahí estaba, acercándose a paso bailarín a la barra donde el bielorruso tomaba vodka._

 _—Hi, Nick~—le canturrea alegre, sujetando su vaso de ron con soda en otra mano._

 _—Hola.—le contesta sin ánimos, y vuelve a tomar un sorbo del trago.—¿Que?_

 _El otro ríe y le rodea, no debía pasarse..Nikolai odia las muestras de cariño en público. La germana ríe y el islandés carraspea._

 _—¿Bailas, amor?—le tiende una mano muy caballeroso._

 _—Estoy hablando con Lily.—señala con la cabeza a la rubia. Alfred sonríe apenado, ya era la décima vez que lo rechazaba._

 _Pero los sentidos del soviético se afilan. Oh, zorra a la vista. La vietnamita estaba a unos pasos. A Belarús no le agrada esa chica._

 _America se da cuenta y hace un ademán de ir en dirección de la asiática, él con buenas intenciones de ir a bailar con una dama, sin embargo, siente la mano pálida del más bajo sobre su camiseta informal._

 _—¿Nikki?_

 _Arlovski gira los ojos y gruñe, luego voltea a ver a los más jóvenes:—.Le dije a Suiza que cuidaría de Lily, así que nada de sexo mientras bailo. O ya sabes, Islandia._

 _Sin ver a ambos ruborizados, se deja llevar a la pista. Con unos tragos de Vodka encima las cosas se pueden descontrolar, pero todo es mejor que ver a Vietnam bailando con SU novio._

 **7—.Septima manera:**

 _La reunión acabó. Algunos países se reunían para hablar de cosas más llevaderas, cosas independientes del trabajo. El bielorruso arreglo sus papeles y se dispuso a irse..aunque en realidad su mente vagaba en el «¿donde matrioskas se metió el capitalista», a quien no vio en toda la conferencia..¡ni siquiera mensaje le envió!_

 _—Es terrible...—escuchó la voz de Canadá.—..si el hubiese tenido más cuidado tal vez..._

 _—¡Mon dieu, no digas nada, Mattie!¡Él es así!—interfirió Seychelles._

 _—¡Es que se me tiene hasta lo coronilla con eso de su actitud de héroe!¡Y ahora..por culpa de ese gato no vino!..fuck.—maldijo Arthur._

 _—...pudo haberse matado._

 _Eso hizo «click» en los sensores de Bielorrusia._

 _[...]_

 _Pidió información al gemelo raro de su novio, Buscó datos del culpable gracias a Estonia, Y fue a Central Park con el auto de Ivan. Caminó por donde fue el lugar de los hechos, justo como se lo dijo el canadiense: «Él iba paseando como siempre, vio a unos niños tratando de bajar a un gatito que estaba arriba y.. al recogerlo el gato le arañó y cayó »_

 _—Lo mató, y luego le mató a ese imbécil.—masculló aterrador. Belarús vio las imágenes que Eduard le envió. El gato que estaba por ahí era idéntico al culpable de la foto._

 _Lástima que los cálculos de Nikolai no fueron los mejores. Al perseguir a ese gato con toda dedicación, tropezó y cayó al estanque de agua y ese gaturrio se salvó._

 _[...]_

 _—No tenías que hacerlo, Nikki.—El americano se acerca a la cama donde se hallaba su bielorruso. Sus fracturas ya se habían curado._

 _—...No me-¡ACHU!-..jodas..—se raspó su roja nariz. —ademas no se de que hablas._

 _—Nikolai~—le dijo en fingido tono de reproche.—Se que querías "vergarme" por mi accidente con la «Señora pelusa», y que caiste a la fuente.._

 _—E-eso no es..._

 _—Cualquiera lo creería cuando después de venir a verme fuiste a por el gato y Matthew te trae todo empapado._

 _Las mejillas de Bielorrusia se coloraron de rojo y no por el resfriado:—.Yo-yo..._

 _—¡Aww~ que romántico que hayas hecho eso por mi, Te amo!_

 _—¡Q-quitate, Jones!¡Te voy a contagi-¡ACHU!_

 **8—.Octava manera**

 _Su traje de negocios siempre era formal y sombrío. Se ve bien para presentarse con los asiáticos. Acompañaría a Rusia a otra de sus juntas con China y Hong kong._

 _Escucha los lamentos en el pasillo. Se trataba de su hermana, ella en poco tiempo saldría a una reunión con. Hungría y otros paises._

 _—Pequeño Belarús.—sintió la suave voz de Ucrania. Él la encara con su típica mirada.—¿Has visto mi chaqueta de cuero?_

 _—No.—se limita a contestar antes de volver a verse en el espejo._

 _—P-pero así se ve bien, señorita Ucrania..¿Por que t-tanto alboroto?—le pregunta Letonia._

 _—Oh, es que hoy día voy a verme con América y Hungría...¡eso es una oportunidad para hacer tratados!, Además ellos dos me caen muy bien.._

 _Yekaterina siguió con su parloteo pero Bielorrusia se había quedado en la parte de que se reuniría con Alfred. ¿Hace cuanto que no se veían?, Debido a sus deberes como reuniones o papeleo, se le era imposible verse a diario._

 _—...y no tardaré mucho, sólo serán unas horas, aunque luego Belgica y Hungría me invitaron a hacer compras...—el soviético agitó su cabeza levemente y notó que su hermana seguía hablando.—Bel, ¿Todo bien?_

 _El muchacho asiente:—.Si.—dice casi sin voz, su mente vagaba en otro lado.—Mas bien..iré contigo a la reunión._

 _—¿E-eh?, Pero pensé que querías ir con..._

 _—Pues Ivan tendrá que disculparme, lo va a entender.—asegura y va rumbo a la habitación de su hermano para decirle que por esta vez no lo iba a acompañar. Rusia aceptaría, pues él no confiaba en América y eso sería excusa perfecta de Belarús para encontrarse con Jones._

 **9–.Novena manera:**

 _Otra conferencia que terminó hecha un desastre. Inglaterra y Francia discutían, Prusia se colaba en las reuniones, Alemania gritaba, Italia lloriqueaba, Dinamarca se burlaba..._

 _Un completo caos que volvía a terminarse. Las naciones se iban de a pocos, algunos en grupos; Nikolai iba con Polonia y Lithuania, silencioso. Pero en el fondo había un rastro de preocupación, ¿donde estaba Alfred?_

 _En la reunión, Inglaterra volvió a gritarle y a echarle en cara todos sus errores como nación, sin darle paso a defenderse y es que a veces el americano era un egocéntrico...pero no se merecía ser regañado._

 _Los pasillos se volvieron solitarios. Le dijo a Ucrania que luego iría con ellos, Ivan le sugirió que cuando se le de por retirarse use el auto que le obsequiaron en su cumpleaños. El soviético sabe que no hay nadie en el pabellón privado de la ONU, pero algo le dice que él estaba por ahí._

 _Y lo vio, escondido cual niño pequeño en unos arbustos que daban a un estanque pequeño. Por un segundo Bielorrusia sonríe, él había descubierto ese sitio antes que Alfred._

 _Va hacia él y se nota que estuvo llorando en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de irse._

 _—¿Nick?—le dice confundido, colocándose los lentes. El otro no dice nada.—¿Todo bien?_

 _—Yo si; Tú no.—encaró._

 _America era diferente a Alfred Jones. Y Bielorrusia lo supo cuando lágrimas gruesas volvieron a caer de sus mejillas. Nadie los estaba viendo, por eso el rubio dejaba de fingir y Nikolai también._

 _Con sus frías manos, sujetó el rostro de su novio y le dejó un beso por sus mejillas húmedas. Luego saldaría cuentas con él inglés, nadie hacia sufrir a Alfred._

 _—Descuida, ya estoy aquí.—le susurró las mismas palabras que el americano le había dicho una vez, en ese mismo lugar cuando fue él quien sufrió._

 _—Alfred, ty moj hieroj.—Masculló con una de esas pocas pero pacíficas sonrisas que solo las dedicaba a él._

 **10–Decima manera:**

 _—¿Entonces, pensaste en algo?—Lily preguntó muy tímida._

 _—¿Que cosa?—le dice con su típico desinterés. La rubia ya se había acostumbrado a eso._

 _—Mañana es San Valentín, y..pienso hacerle un regalo a...E-emil.—confiesa bajito, con sus mejillas rosadas y su sonrisa dulce._

 _—Ah, suerte entonces..—bebe algo de su café, evitando los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga._

 _—Yo..c-crei que me p-podias dar un consejo...—murmura y se lleva a la boca un bizcocho.—Y-ya sabes...¿una sorpresa?_

 _—¿Por que pensaste que soy experto en eso?—le dice extrañado.—Si es por lo de Alfred, te aseguro que no le tengo nada..._

 _—Oh, ya veo._

 _—Lily..._

 _—Dime, Nikolai._

 _—Necesito que me hagas un favor...—aquella fue la primera vez que él titubeaba y la primera vez que Lily notaba el rubor en las mejillas del soviético._

 _[...]_

 _San Valentín. Por hoy hubo más tiempo de descanso. Austria con Hungría compartiendo momentos dulces y Alemania e Italia planeando cena romántica. Inglaterra se comportaba "tsundere" con Francia y Suecia y Finlandia estaban cual feliz matrimonio que eran._

 _Las naciones mas jóvenes eran más modernos; Seychelles le llenaba de besos a Canadá por recibo un lindo regalo por parte de este; Lily y Emil no dudaban en darse de la mano pese a que Suiza los espiaba...y Estados Unidos sólo observaba todo, con un pequeño presentimiento de que un Arlovski se escondía detrás de una puerta.. viendo todo._

 _Belarús respiro mil veces antes de extender el paquete que sonrojó a Jones._

 _—Toma._

 _—¡¿P-para mi?!—se señaló._

 _—Si, idiota. Para ti, ¿O quieres que se lo de a mi her–_

 _—¡Nick, I love you!—lo alzó en el aire como si fuese un bailarín de ballet, dándole algunas vueltas que alteraban de sobremanera al menor. Todos los veían..._

 _—¡Bajame ahora, pedazo de idiota!_

 _—¡Hiciste un chocolate para mi!¡Como te amo!_

 _—N-n-no lo hice yo.—le dijo seriamente cuando ya estaba en tierra.—Se lo pedí a Liechstenstein._

 _—Mientes.—le encaró sonriente.—Este chocolate tiene dulce que sueles colocar al gusto, y se cuando mientes, Nikolai Aleksandr...—le rodeó con su brazo la cintura y se acercó a su oído.—Porque me desvías la mirada y te sonroja~—afirmó._

 _—I-idiota..._

 _—¡ah, te traje un regalo!—de inmediato, Belarús vio frente a él, a su peor enemigo...aquella maldita gata gorda que le hizo resfriarse y que su capitalista se accidentara._

 _—Tu...—miró a la minina que su pareja sostenía.—Nos encontramos nuevamente...—le dice al puro estilo bielorruso. La gata sin entender, le lame con su lengua áspera la mejilla pálida._

 _—¡Que cute~!—Soltó el de lentes. Antes de algún reclamo, Alfred lo volvía a abrazar con cariño—¡Te amo, Nick!¡en serio te amo!_

 _—C-callate.—dice fastidiado. De momento se para de puntillas hasta llegar al oído del estadounidense.—ja ciabie kachaju..._

 _—¿Eh, Nick?..no se hablar bielorruso._

 _Eso cagó el momento._

 _—Seras hijo de..._

 _—¡Era broma!¡Claro que lo sé!¡He aprendido mucho!¡I love you!¡I love you!._

 _La pobre señora pelusa quedó aplastada entre los dos muchachos. A pesar de todo, Nikolai sentía que en el fondo esbozaba la mayor de sus sonrisas bajo el calor de América._

Tal vez Belarús estaba loco, e incluso Estados Unidos también, sólo que en ese caso, Alfred si percibía todas estas muestras de cariño que el muchacho le dedicaba..¿Y que más?, Pues así era feliz.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Debo ser breve!¡El vuelo ya despegaaaa!¡¿Reviews?**


End file.
